1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to systems and methods for monitoring and routing communications including telephone calls from an individual to an organization.
2. Background of the Invention
As is known in the art, the identity of a caller, for example, may be determined using various methods. An organization benefits by having access to information regarding an incoming caller. In particular, an organization may handle calls more quickly if that organization is aware of the name and background of the calling individual.
Illustratively, a mail order company may have two groups of specialized agents. A first group of agents may be specially trained to handle new customers. A second group of agents may be specially trained to place orders for existing customers, but not to input new customer information. As a result, it is helpful if the mail order company can identify a new customer which they do not have in their database, as opposed to an existing customer, which they do have in their database. With this identification, the incoming call may be more effectively placed to the appropriate group of agents.
As is known in the art, there are various ways of obtaining the telephone number of an incoming caller. One method is to obtain the telephone number of the caller from the telephone carrier. Alternatively, subsequent to accessing the telephone system of the organization, a message, which is played to the caller may request that the caller physically enter their telephone number.
However, one deficiency of known systems is that such systems do not effectively and efficiently monitor and control an incoming call, while also effectively and efficiently forwarding useful information regarding the incoming call to the appropriate person in an organization. Additionally, the existing systems do not allow various persons working in various departments in an organization to have appropriate access to the system of the organization. In particular, effective access to change parameters in the system of the organization is not provided in known systems. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for effectively monitoring and controlling incoming communications, including telephone calls, and providing information regarding such incoming calls.
As used herein, an xe2x80x9corganizationxe2x80x9d includes a company, office, firm, hospital or any other collective group of persons, enterprise or collective entity. Further, an xe2x80x9cindividualxe2x80x9d may be any type of a client, customer, patient, consumer, buyer or any other person. Further, it should be recognized that the terms xe2x80x9cofficexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9corganizationxe2x80x9d have been used herein interchangeably. In an organization, the persons who interact with the system of the invention are characterized as either an xe2x80x9cattendantxe2x80x9d or an xe2x80x9cagent.xe2x80x9d The term xe2x80x9cassociatexe2x80x9d has been used herein to describe the collection of agents and attendants.
Accordingly, the system and method of the invention provide an effective and efficient approach for monitoring and controlling telephone calls placed by a caller and received by an organization. In accordance with the system and method of the invention, a communication control system is provided that includes a server side and a client side. The server side includes a computer telephone integration (CTI) server. The CTI server is connected to a phone switch via an interface application. The CTI server includes a call routing server, a digital voice announcer (DVA), a call monitor portion for logging call traffic from the telephone switch, an auto-attendant/voice mail portion, as well as other components. The CTI server also includes a memory, i.e., a central database.
The communication control system also includes a client side. The client side may include an agent application, an attendant application, and a web browser to access a configuration application. The agent application is used by an agent user. The attendant application is used by an attendant user. Further, the configuration application is utilized by an installer, supervisor or other similar type administrative type person in the organization.
The call routing server monitors all calls coming into an organization which are to an agent or an attendant. That is, calls to an agent may come in to the agent""s personal Direct Inward Dial (DID) number. Alternatively, a call to an attendant may result from a client calling a general number of the organization. One or more attendants using an attendant application monitor incoming calls as needed. Upon answering the incoming calls the attendant may add useful information to the incoming call and/or direct the incoming call to the appropriate agent or other support staff as required. Additionally, the attendants may add useful information, acquired from a call, to a suitable database.
In accordance with one aspect of the system and method of the invention, a call routing server monitors and generates information regarding incoming calls to an associate. Specifically, the call routing server, if possible, assigns a client number to the incoming call to the agent based on the caller identification (CID) of the incoming call. The call routing server also logs the call in a database. The calls to an agent""s DID number or calls that are transferred from another associate are initially presented to an agent""s desk phone as a result of the call routed by a switch. That is, the calls are directed to the agent""s desk phone. Thereafter, the call routing server may deflect the call to voicemail or to an outside forwarding number based on the preferences of the agent.
An attendant, using an attendant application, processes an incoming call when necessary to appropriately route the call to an agent and add additional information to the call. Specifically, the attendant assigns client information to a telephone call, for example, when a caller ID number for that call is not in the database. Alternatively, the attendant assigns client information to calls that originate from shared numbers. The attendant may also alter the routing status of any of the agents. The attendant may add an additional call tag field to the call. The call tag field provides additional information, which is recorded in the database and then follows the call through the system.
The system and method of the invention utilize a relational database. The relational database contains data regarding clients and agents, including relationships between clients and agents. The system also includes a supervisor""s configuration application. The supervisor""s configuration application and the associate applications each are provided with the ability to manage the relational database. Illustratively, the supervisor""s application may be a web based application, thus providing accessibility from any personal computer (PC) within the organization.
In accordance with the invention, direct inward dialing (DID) lines can be assigned to agents, property listings or tied to advertising, for example. The DID lines tied to advertising may be utilized to gage interest from customers in response to specific advertising, for example. The calls made to a listing number, i.e., a DID number, may result in the call being routed to a designated agent. Further, all lines and DID numbers may have an extended greeting field with information about the listing or a greeting message to be spoken by the associate answering the call. Each greeting message has an associated label used when reports are generated that document the call activity.
The system and method of the invention may be utilized with or without persons being present in the organization or office. Specifically, the call routing server is intended to run constantly logging information, screening and routing calls as the calls come into the organization. Additionally, an auto-attendant may be utilized to handle calls as needed when no human attendants are logged into the system. Both the call routing server and the auto attendant may reside on a computer telephone integration (CTI) server.
The system and method of the invention, and specifically the call routing server, is used to effectively match a client ID number with an incoming call as the associate receives the call. Once a client ID number is matched with the incoming call, the call routing server then uses this client ID number to retrieve information regarding that client from the database. This client information is then conveyed to the appropriate associate utilizing the agent or attendant application. For example, a screen pop or other dialogue may appear on the appropriate associate""s computer screen. As a result, the associate immediately possesses information regarding the incoming call, prior to initiating conversation with the caller in an effective and efficient manner.